1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display assembly and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts electrical information into visual information to display the visual information for users. Exemplary embodiments of a display apparatus include a television, a monitor connected to a computer, and various kinds of portable terminals (for example, a smart phone, a tablet computer, and the like).
The display apparatus may include a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) display, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, an Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and an Electronic Paper Display (EPD).
The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel to display images, and a back light unit (BLU) to provide light to the LCD panel.